


Customs and Traditions

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray finds something interesting. Fraser cooperates.





	Customs and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Customs and Traditions

## Customs and Traditions

by Gurrier

Author's website: http://www.livejournal.com/users/gurrier

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: My second fic, and my first foray into explicit territory. Thanks to Sprat for beta and encouragement.   


Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray leans forward into the trunk and rummages around. He picks something up, and goes still. Sitting slowly back again, he turns to me. A grin spreads across his face as he tosses me the object in his hand. "Gets a little lonely up north?" 

Catching it, I can feel myself blushing. A ridiculous reaction in a man my age. "Ah," I manage. I don't know what to say. I look from him to the thing - the vibrator - I'm holding, and back again. 

He smiles, soft and fierce, and suddenly he's moving, standing in front of me. His hand covers mine, those long fingers wrapping around my own, his thumb stroking the shaft we both hold. I know this grip, this touch, so well. Still flushed, still embarrassed, I try to explain. "It can be... lonely, in the Territories. A man has to, ah, make his own entertainment. And... aids in this endeavour..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. 

"Endeavour, huh?" He leans into me, brushes his lips across my cheek. His thumb keeps moving, rubbing up and down. "It sounds like it might be, y'know, a custom, a, a, /tradition/, up there in the Northwest Areas. Like bobbing for trout, or something." His free hand moves to my hip, fingers curling around, and that thumb starts stroking too. "So, whatcha say, Fraser? Gonna teach me this tradition?" He bends closer, nuzzling my neck. 

The idea should horrify me, but it's /Ray/. Ray, who time and again shows me a side to myself I never knew existed. Perhaps it didn't, before. But now, with Ray's body against mine; now, with his teeth grazing below my ear; now, with one thumb stroking from my fingers to the smooth plastic and back... I step away, and start undressing. 

His eyes are dark when I lie back on the bed, naked. I turn the vibrator on low, and stroke down, across my stomach. 

"I..." He swallows. "Tell me what you're doing. Explain it to me. /Teach/ me, Frase." 

Oh, God, his voice. I'm hard, enjoying the buzz, enjoying his eyes on me. I lick my lips and inhale, search for the words. "I find... indirect stimulation pleasant initially. Along my groin... between my thighs." I shift my legs apart and suit actions to words. Still fully dressed, Ray kneels between my legs, his gaze avid. I stroke myself, slowly. Back and forth, down then up. 

"Then here," I cant my hips up and reach further down, "and around... around my hole." We've done this, he's seen this, but to say it aloud... "Faster now, firmer." Pleasure hums through me. Ray is watching my crotch, one hand pressed firmly to his own. 

"Up again, light again, against my balls." The words come more easily now, as the familiar sensations build. "Onto my cock, harder now" I adjust my grip, align the vibrator and speed up. "Like another dick in my hand. Rubbing against me. Feeling it, ah, all along." I grip tighter, roll it across me. "God, Ray, soon, soon..." 

"Yeah, I can see." His voice is hoarse as looks down on me. "Wanna see more, wanna see you come, wanna... C'mon Fraser, /c'mon/!" 

That's it, I'm there, I'm there... It's pumping through me, pumping out of me, wet and warm, across my hand, across my stomach. And Ray gasps, fumbling with his jeans. He runs one hand over my wet belly, and reaches back to stroke himself, those long fingers wrapped round that long cock. Once, twice, and he's there too, jerking above me, more warmth on my stomach. 

He collapses forward and pulls himself up my body, huffs breathlessly against my throat. "Jeez, Fraser." I can hear the laughter in his voice. "That's one custom I'd be happy to observe anytime." I hold him close, smiling, drowsy now. "Guess I'll have to, make sure I learnt right, huh?" The vibrator hums, abandoned to one side. For now. 

* * *

End Customs and Traditions by Gurrier:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
